Circumstances
by xXxTheOneWhoCriesxXx
Summary: Drabble Fictions. The stories will be Harry Potter any book/movie verse, Harry will be paired with anyone from X-Men, Naruto, Charmed, CSI: Crime Scene Investigations, Yu Yu Hakusho, Riddick and Pirates of the Caribbean. You can leave me your desired pairing and situation via review or personal message. Ratings can be anything but within reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers and Writers!

Sorry to have been gone for so long. Writers block has got me jammed on

my other unfinished stories. I will get to them soon

I hope.

But for now I have the need to do drabble fictions.

The stories will be Harry Potter any book/movie verse, Harry will be paired with anyone from

X-Men, Naruto, Charmed, CSI: Crime Scene Investigations,

Yu Yu Hakusho, Riddick and Pirates of the Caribbean.

You can leave me your desired pairing and situation via review or personal message.

Example:

Vaako/Harry sticky situations

Elizabeth/Harry family

I hope to see many responses and desired pairings!

Note that I do not own any of the characters. They respectively belong to the authors/production specialists


	2. JinHarry

917brat wants Jin/Harry free falling or flying

Wind and rain beat down on Harry Potters exposed face. Hands gripped his Firebolt tightly, knuckles going white. He squeezed his eyes shut, his tears mingling with the rain. He was dead. Sirius was dead. It was his fault. The others constantly told him it wasn't his fault, that it was Bellatrix LeStranges' fault that his god-father had fallen thru the veil. But it was his fault, if he had master oclumensy faster and blocked out the visions, he never would have fallen for the false image of Sirius being tortured. A sob tore at his throat, choking him. Wet black hair slapped against his skin as he shook his head, as if to shake away his sobs.

"LOOK OUT!"

The shout jerked Harry out of his self loathing and his eyes snapped open. No one else would be out here, not if they were sane. Only a few feet in front him was another person. Harry only had time to notice shocking red hair before he veered off to avoid hitting said person. Jerking his broom to the left he dodged the unintended target only to loose grip on his broom, his wet hands slipping from the wood. With the broom now out of his reach Harry could do nothing as he began his decent to the Scotland grounds below him. The wind and rain beat more harshly against him as he fell, the green grounds below coming into view as he got closer. He closed his eyes fully expecting to die.

"Aye, there you are!" The words were soon followed by a pair of arms wrapping around him and his falling soon slowed down. The person relaxed their hold as soon as their feet touched ground but did not release him. Harry took a moment to steady his fast breathing before turning in the persons arms. What he saw he was not expecting. The person was about 5'3" to his 5'1". A single horn sat upon the person head reminding Harry of a unicorn. Pointy Elvin like ears poked out from bright hair, blue eyes striking out in contrast. The man, Harry noticed, had muscles like that of a fighter and his white Japanese fighting style pants helped solidify to Harry that this being knew how to protect himself.

After analyzing his rescuer, Harry finally recalled why they were on the ground and his heart skipped a beat. He could have died. Not because of this person but because of his inability to be aware of his surroundings whether or not if he was grieving.

In situations similar to Harry's, most women leap at their rescuer and kissed them. Harry would later use that to rationalize what he did next. He wrapped his arms around his rescuers next and shoulders, and planted his lips against his. When the man didn't respond Harry stepped back with a blush, stammering an apology.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I don't even know your name." Harry looked from the ground back to the persons face.

A smirk had spread across the mans lips and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Harry's' slim waist, pulling him close, chest to chest.

"The names Jin." With that said Jin leaned down and drew Harry into another kiss, neither caring that the wind and rain had finally stopped and the first rays of the sun peaked through the clouds.


End file.
